


Sweet child of mine

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Even through the thick walls, Arthur could hear the cries. He still had reports to read and the child would be with his nanny or even Merlin. But Arthur could not stand hearing his son crying.





	Sweet child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of the Merlin mpreg month at Livejournal.

Even through the thick walls, Arthur could hear the cries. He still had reports to read and the child would be with his nanny or even Merlin. But Arthur could not stand hearing his son crying.

Arthur found Llacheu in his nanny’s arms and with big fat tears running down his cheeks. But the moment the baby saw his father a bright smile appeared on his face.  
“So you were crying just for attention, then,” said the king fondly as he picked his son. “He was playing with his toys and then he got upset and started crying. I couldn’t make him stop, my Lord,” explained the nanny. 

Arthur smiled and looked at the blanket on the floor where Llacheu had been playing. He was eight months old and had started recently pushing himself into a seated position. According to Gaius, children usually started doing that later. For Arthur and Merlin was just the confirmation that his child was special.   
“It’s okay,” said Arthur, “you can leave. We’ll be fine on our own.” After a little hesitation, the nanny left with a courtesy. 

Arthur sat with the baby in his lap and started humming an old nursery rhyme. Since the day the child had been born, they both had spent many a time just like these. Some said that he should not hold his son so often, but Arthur didn’t care. He was the king and he could do as he wished. 

 

“So you were here.” Arthur looked up at Merlin. “I think we lost track of time.” “I can imagine,” said Merlin as he kissed first Llacheu’s blond head and then Arthur. “He was crying and he always stops sooner if I’m around,” explained Arthur. “Yes, I know. He prefers you,” said Merlin as he made silly faces at the child and took him in his arms. “Well, that is only fair. I was the one who carried him.” 

The nanny entered then and Arthur suspected that she had been brought for Merlin. “Let’s go for a walk,” said Merlin putting the baby on the blanket where some toys remained scattered.

Arthur went to kiss his son goodbye. As he turned one last time before leaving he gasped “Honey, why are our son’s toys flying around?” Merlin laughed “it seems he takes a little after me, then.”


End file.
